Mentiras que matan
by cmndr28
Summary: Thomas y Dante forman una familia, pero la felicidad no les dura mucho tiempo. Muertes, maltrata, violaciones de menores, todo consecuencia del bien común.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

p align="justify"La lluvia caía en el norte de escocia como si estuviera en el día del juicio final. Parecía que no iba a dar tregua en toda la noche. Sus pasos resonaban por toda la casa haciendo rebotar el sonido en las paredes un eco terrorífico. Con los truenos resonando detrás de las grandes puertas de roble macizo hacía que la estampa fuera mucho más terrorífica de lo que en realidad debería de ser. Sus pasos se dirigían a la gran puerta, para dejar paso al invitado. A unos metros de la puya se oyó retumban en las paredes del lugar un golpeteo proveniente de la misma. El habitante del lugar aceleró un poco el paso, pero no demasiado, porque nunca debe perder la elegancia en le ninguna circunstancia. Tras abrir las grandes puertas dejó paso a su inesperado visitante, que lo miraba con extrañeza. /p

p align="justify"- No sé qué es lo que ha pasado. En cuanto comenzaron a darle contracción es muy seguidas se fue toda la magia de la funciona nada. No hay nada que funcione. /p

p align="justify"- Es normal en pactos de joven es donceles, sobre todo si el bebé es un mago muy poderoso. Y creo mi señor que su hijo será uno de los magos más poderoso de toda Inglaterra mágica. /p

p align="justify"- Claro que será un mago poderes, es mi hijo y el hijo del Lord. /p

p align="justify"Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el ala de la casa donde estaba el lord en trabajo de parto. Cuanto más se acercaban los gritos se hacían más audibles para ambos hombres. Que acelerarán el paso todo lo que podían sin dejar de estar elegantes. qe abrir las puertas de la habitación principal donde estaba el Lord en la labor de parto vieron un batallón de elfos domésticos acomodando cosas para que el hombre recién llegado hiciera su trabajo lo más cómodo posible, teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba en un quirófano sino en la habitación del Lord y su consorte. Con ojos estudiosos se acercó al sudoroso paciente, dando pequeñas órdenes a los altos que había a su alrededor. Sacó su varita y comenzó a susurrar distintos hechizos de reconocimiento para ver si el bebé estaba en buen estado. Tras cerciorarse que el bebé estaba bien, desvistió a golpe de varita a su paciente, dejándole la ropa interior. /p

p align="justify"- Voy hacerle una cesárea será más fácil para usted y para el bebé no sufrirá nada. Ahora le pondre una loción calmante en la zona. Lo dormiría pero el bebé es muy poderoso y no se que pasará si le durmiera. Va a notar como le corto y como trabajo pero no va a notar dolor. Será rápido. /p

p align="justify"El paciente solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, puesto que el dolor que tenía en el bajo vientre era demasiado intenso siquiera para hablar o gritar al médico que intentaba ayudarle. Gracias a los elfos domésticos alrededor del paciente se creó una cúpula para hacer el ambiente estéril. En el cual era capaz, gracias a la gran magia de los elfos domésticos de hacer magia, para lograr que el parto llegara a buen término. También porque no quería ser el blanco de los cruciatus del Lord y su consorte si algo salía mal. No quería imaginar que algo saliera cual. Además estaba convencido de que saldría bien, las pruebas no decían nada raro, lo normal sabiendo quienes eran los padres del bebé Poderoso, pero con una salud un tanto delicada. Pero eso lo podrían saber en otro momento. /p

p align="justify"Comenzó abrir en canal la prominente barriga del Lord. Enseguida la sangre comenzó a fluir,mando a los elfos aplicar un par de lociones para frenar la salida copiosa de sangre, lo cual no era normal. Pero ya lo trataría cuando tuviera al bebé fuera de su padre. Siguió cortando y apartando todos los tejidos para poder llegaré hasta ya placenta creada mediante magia y poder hacerle una incisión pase donde sacaría al cri cuando logró llegar hasta ella, comenzó a mandar a otros elfos que prepararon las cosas para lavar al bebé y tomarle las medidas. Dejó la varita a un lado para introducir las manos pce la abertura y sacar al crio. Cuando por fin llegó hasta el bebé, lo sacó rápidamente y se lo puso al padre del pequeño que estaba esperándole con una toalla y lo puso encima del Lord, mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical y sacaba la placenta. Tras deshacerse de todo eso, cogió al ocio y lo lavó y que tomó las medidas y el peso. Para luego pasárselo al padre mientras que terminaba de saturar al paciente. Tras comprobar que ya no sangraba tan copiosamente como al principio. /p

p align="justify"Tras colocarle los puntos, miró las medidas del peque. Y tan pequeño, estaba fuera del percentil, pero seguro que en poco tiempo con varias pociones que les recetaría, estaría mejor y en su peso. Eso no le preocupaba mucho. Solo el hecho de que el pequeño tuviera el núcleo mágico tan avanzado, lo tenía del tamaño de un niño de 10 años y eso es muy grande, Cuando fue a dar las noticias a la feliz pareja, que aunque su educación les impidiera sacar a la luz toda la felicidad que tenían en ese mágico momento, Sabía que estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Ya con su pequeño en los que romper la estampa de felicidad que había enfrente suya. Tenía que darles las últimas indicaciones y salir de allí. pasada tras la cesárea la magia se restauró y podía usar la red flu ya que la tormenta seguía fuera igual de fuerte que cuando había llegado. /p

p align="justify"- Por suerte señores el niño esta sano, solo un poco fuera de los estándares para los bebés, pero con un par de pociones y una buena alimentación, estará muy sano. Es algo pequeño, pero no supondrá nada para su salud o crecimiento. Lo único fuera de lo normal, es su magia. Tiene el núcleo mágico de un chico de 10 años. Teniendo en cuenta que el núcleo mágico de los bebés crece a ritmos muy elevados hasta cumplir más o menos los 24 meses. Su hijo será uno de los magos más poderosos. Pavo decir el más poderoso de todos los mago, por lo menos de su época. /p

p align="justify"- Gracias, doctor. por venir a estas horas y con este tiempo. /p

p align="justify"- No pasa nada, hubiera ocurrido una desgracia si hubieran ido a San Mungo. Es mejor de esta manera. Cuanto menos sepa el viejo loco mejor. Ese hombre ha manipulado a todo el mundo.4 nadie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre en realidad, me da miedo lo que pueda pasarnos a todos nosotros. Espero que se recupere pronto y pueda seguir con su campaña contra el viejo, tiene todo mi apoyo. Lo sabe. /p

p align="justify"- Lo sabemos, y yo también espero mejorar lo antes posible y decirle al viejo un par de palabras. Mago Oscuro. Como si pudiera matar una mosca. /p

p align="justify"- Tranquilízate mi amor, pronto estarás recuperado y daremos a conocer a nuestro heredero.

p align="justify"- Señores Malfoy, me retiro, cualquier complicación, llamarme a la hora que sea. /p

p align="justify"- Así lo haremos. /p

p align="justify"Tras la marcha del doctor junto con uno de los elfos, la pareja pudo alojarse del todo. Se miraron con amor y sonrieron, poetin eran una familia completa, partir estaban juntos los 3 habían esperado 9 meses para ese maravilloso momento. Y nada podría arruinarles el buen humor que tenían en ese momento. Contemplando a su pequeño varó tan pequeño. Se acostaron juntos y colocaron al pequeño junto a ellos para poder contemplado durante todo lo que quedaba de noche. El pequeño no tardó mucho en romper en llanto,pidiendo comida, el Lad lo acercó a su pecho y le amamantó Gracias a la magia de los donceles, estos podían amamantan a sus pequeños como las mujeres. /p

p align="justify"- ¿Cómo se llamará Tom?/p

p align = "justify" - Harrison Thomas Malfoy Riddley. / P

p align="justify"- Me gusta, es un gran nombre, perfecto para el gran mago en el que se convertirá en un futuro. /p

p align="justify"Ambos hombres se quedaran durmiendo. viendo a su pequeño bebé dormir en medio de ambos, cobijado entre ellos. Sintiendo el calor de una familia, de su nueva familia./p


	2. Chapter 2

Sus pequeñas y cortas piernas no podían correr más rápido. Sus perseguidores casi le daban caza cuando sin saber como, ni porque el pequeño perseguido apareció en el techo de la escuela. No sabía cómo había llegado allí y tenía miedo no quería bajar ni quería estar ahí arriba. Solo quería llegar a casa con su familia. Pero él no tenía familia, él no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo en el mundo. No tenía papá, no tenía mamá, estaba solo en el mundo. Nadie lo quería. Y mucho menos le querrían sabiendo todas las cosas raras que hacía. Como ponerle azul el pelo del profesor, aparecer en el techo de la escuela, hacer crecer el pelo cada vez que se lo cortaban. Estaba cansado de ser siempre el bicho raro por una vez en la vida quería ser un chico normal. Que no le ocurrieran cosas raras. Los profesores lo encontraron acurrucado en un rincón llorando. Pero aun así no tuvieron compasión por él. Lo tomaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo, para hacerle doblarse por la mitad bajarle los pantalones, para comenzar a darle unos azotes con la regla de madera. No pararon aunque el pequeño lloraba y sangraba.

Tras cansarse de darle golpes con la regla, uno de los profesores comenzó a golpearle con su mano mientras repetía lo malo que había sido ese día. Los golpes pasaron a ser toqueteos obscenos,le pasaba la mano entre las nalgas y apretaba con un dedo su pequeño ano. El chico comenzó a gritar cuando sus procesos es la ataron a una de las tuberías que había en el lugar, para tenerlo a su merced, más de lo que ya lo tenían. Le quitaron toda la ropa y comenzaron a toquetearlo, Uno de ellos se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y se sacó la polla, y la acercó a la cara del pequeño, le obligó a hacerle una mamarsela. Obligaba al pequeño a metersela toda en la boca, y mantenerla así durante unos segundos, haciendo que dejase de respirar por unos segundos.

Mientras que no de los profesores le follaba la boca y decía cosas oscuras, otro de ellos se comía el ano del pequeño, mientras que el último de todos lo grababa todo con una videocámara, para luego sacarlo a internet y compartirlo con los demás pederastas.

Tras unos minutos en esa posición, el hombre que le lamia el culo se paró y abrió los pantalones mientras se colocaban enfrente del pequeño. Su compañero se fue hacia el culo del niño y sin previo aviso le introdujo la polla dentro del pequeño cuerpo. El chico gritó cuando notó sus entrañas rasgarse. Sentía como se partía en dos. Sus gritos fueron acallado por la polla de uno de sus profesores.

Durante un par de horas se turnaron para follarse el pequeño cuerpo que tenían entre sus manos. Cuando se causaron de él era la hora de salida de clases para comer, y temiendo que no fuera esa tarde a clases, le encerraron atado en un armario para luego seguir jugando con su juguete favorito y es quepagaban para poderfollaeselo y me tocase ningún otro niño, solo el pequeño huerfano.

Tras irse los profesores, el pequeño se acurrucó como pudo en un rincón de maltrecho armario. Sabía lo que le tocaría en cuanto volvieran a las clases de la tarde. Lo pondrían delante de alguna de las clases más mayores y harían que los chicos se lo follaban mientras las chicas se reían de él y le golpeaban con lo que tuvieran a mano.

Solo quería irse de ese lugar, quería estar lejos, solo y lejos. No quería estar con nadie. Él sabía que nadie vendría a rescatarlo, esos hombres le pagaban a su tío por disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Sin notarlo se fue quedando dormido, su sueño era tranquilo, estaba en mitad de un jardín de cerezos, lejos de todos los hombres malos, lejos de su tío, lejos de todos. Estaba a salvo. En mitad de la quietud se escucharon unos pasos, el pequeño se puso nervioso, no sabía donde esconderse, tampoco había ningún sitio para ello. Cuando iba a salir corriendo una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su hombro, impidiéndole salir corriendo. Esa misma mano le obligó a girarse, y con lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. Unos ojos verdes, un verde intenso. Exactamente igual a los suyos.

- Tranquilo pequeño, ya nadie te hará daño. Nunca volverás a ese lugar. Yo no lo permitiré.


End file.
